Today's portable electronic devices, such as cellular telephones and portable media players, have large storage capabilities. Users can therefore maintain large collections of music and other data types on their electronic devices. To add music and other files to their collections, users can download or purchase files from a server, such as from an online music store.
Current portable electronic devices, however, are limited in their ability to present information to users. For example, portable electronic devices commonly have limited interfaces for presenting users' music collections or for recommending songs for purchase. These electronic devices may display music collections or recommendations using textual lists of songs. Moreover, online music store interfaces for portable electronic devices may limit their recommendations to listing featured songs or to listing the most popular downloads.